Conventional tire pressure management systems typically have central tire inflation systems (CTI systems), also known as on-board inflation systems and traction systems. These tire pressure management systems are well known, as may be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,516,379; 5,313,995; 5,273,064; 5,253,687; 5,180,456; 5,179,981; 5,174,839; 5,121,774; 4,924,926; 4,922,946; 4,917,163; 4,893,664; 4,883,106; 4,883,105; 4,825,925; 4,782,879; 4,754,792; 4,724,879; 4,678,017; 4,640,331; and 4,619,303. The entire disclosure of each of these patents is incorporated herein.
Generally, tire pressure management systems employ a pneumatically controlled wheel valve that is affixed to each vehicle wheel assembly for controlling tire pressure in response to pressure signals from a fluid control circuit. The fluid control circuit is connected to each wheel valve via a rotary seal assembly associated with each wheel valve. In some systems, tire pressure is monitored by means of a sensor that is positioned in a conduit assembly in the fluid control circuit. When the wheel valve and certain control valves are opened, the pressure in the conduit assembly equalizes to tire pressure which can be sensed by the sensor. An electronic control unit receives electrical pressure signals generated by the sensor and appropriately controls the fluid control circuit in response thereto for inflating or deflating a selected tire.
Over time, the energy costs for operating a tire inflation management system can grow. Also, although not continuous, tire inflation management systems chronically draw compressed fluid from, thus have potential for compromising, a vehicle compressed fluid supply that services higher priority vehicle systems, such as a vehicle braking system. Reducing the amount of time a tire inflation management system draws compressed fluid from the vehicle compressed fluid supply and inflating or deflating vehicle tires ensures the availability of compressed fluid for other, perhaps higher-priority, vehicle systems and reduces the amount of energy needed to maintain vehicle tires. Reducing inflation time also enables vehicles to quickly adapt to changed surface conditions, for example, when surface conditions chance from uneven or soft to level and hard, which may require significant inflation of all vehicle tires. What is needed is a method of inflating vehicle tires that minimizes the amount of time needed for same.